


我的机器人1

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	我的机器人1

我在九岁生日当天收到了人生中最贵的礼物。  
那天早上我蹲在天台的角落，用一个捡来的杯子在雪上盖出蛋糕的形状。四周的雪反射着刺眼的白光，我不停揉眼睛把脏雪也揉到了眼睛里。雪像沟渠里的污水般流过我的脸，和我的鼻涕一起往下滴。机器人看到我的第一句话是，对不起，然后对我笑了。机器人的脸比雪更白，胸前的名牌刻着名字，因为反光太强看不清楚。我问他是不是来找爸爸，爸爸去医院照顾奶奶了。他蹲在我身边，帮我一起堆雪。他说不是，他来送我生日礼物。然后他指着自己。TY，这是我的编号，我的名字。但你可以随便改，叫什么都行。他穿着很薄的衣服躺在雪上却没有发抖，可能感觉不到温度。他说从今天开始我就是你的机器人了。  
我有很多玩具，大部分是爸爸做的。爸爸画画很好，所以剪了很多纸做的士兵小人，还有很多武器。但是下雪的时候不能拿到外面玩。所以下雪的时候总是很无聊。爸爸不让我在雪地里玩遥控车，说电池会坏。  
我见过同学的机器人，但他们的只有巴掌大，只会重复说你好，我爱你，和我玩吧。我问他为什么会说这么多话，是谁教的。他歪着头思考的样子很生动，我忍不住捏了下他的脸，他的皮肤很冷，但和我的一样是软的。他说他是从车上逃出来的，那辆车要开到销毁机器人的工厂去。  
为什么要被销毁？因为坏掉了吗？我问他。他说不是，因为没有人喜欢他了，没有人喜欢的机器人就要被毁掉。他又说，他会的东西都是以前喜欢他的人教他的。如果我喜欢他，也可以教他。我暂时还不知道会不会喜欢他，但有很多话可以教他。都是以前和小狗玩的时候说的。  
我教他:“我很疼。”  
他说机器人不会感觉疼。  
“虽然没有感觉还是会坏掉，坏了就不能和我玩了。”  
他说好吧，我很疼。  
我又教他:“救救我。”  
他拒绝了。他说机器人最多只会坏掉。我说那你记得喊疼。他说嗯，然后牵着我从天台上走下去，回到不怎么温暖的楼道里。他问我拿钥匙，我也没有。我们只好走到街上，想找个暖和的地方。我肚子一直在叫，我问他有没有钱，他说机器人没有，我说你需要吃东西吗，他说为了不让自己在人群中显得另类会吃。我很高兴，说那我们一起去吃早饭。  
我那天穿得很多，手和脚都紧紧地捆在衣服里不能动。又开始下雪了，雪像灰尘一样落在TY的肩膀上。他背着书包，机器人也要上学吗？书包上有个摇摇晃晃的小狗钥匙扣，我用手指抹掉小狗鼻头上的雪，小狗睁着黑黑的大眼睛对我笑。我撒谎了，我其实想吃冰淇淋。因为TY也要吃东西，所以我把奶奶给的买玩具的钱拿出来一半给TY买了饼干，我买了一个小点的雪糕。剥包装纸只舔了一口就听见爸爸在喊：“黄旭熙！”，他最讨厌我冬天吃冰的东西。他提着菜和保温桶从市场的方向朝我们走过来，我拿着雪糕不舍得丢也不能再吃，急得直哭，TY抢走雪糕塞进书包里。爸爸走过来，看了看我又看了看TY，问我怎么了。  
TY说他抢了我的面包，因为他也饿了。当时我只觉得该顺着他的话去做，遂在人来人往的超市门口大哭起来。爸爸整张脸绷着，让我害怕。他不轻不重地拍了一下TY的头，TY把刚才我买给他的面包又掏出来塞到我手里，小声对我说：嘘。  
我们一起回到家里，爸爸拿着菜去厨房，让我带TY去房间里玩，还说以后TY在我房间里住。虽然家里没比街上暖和到哪去，身上的雪还是化了。我准备找干衣服穿的时候TY却叫我等会再换。他把房间门合上，然后放了把椅子拦在门背后。拉着我躲到写字桌下面，拉开书包找刚才塞进去的雪糕。雪糕袋子瘪在书包最底下，把TY的课本和文具袋全都打湿了。他开心地拿出化得只剩手心大的雪糕递给我，我赶紧咬了一口。巧克力奶油在我嘴里化开，不怎么好吃，被TY焐热了。我舔着冰凉的上嘴唇，看TY把那些弄脏的课本铺在窗台上晾干，不知怎么回事心里有种感觉，TY可以为了我做到任何事。

学校每天都让写日记。有一天我实在不知道写什么，就把TY写进去了。写得很夸张，结果第二天老师让我上台把这篇日记念出来。全班都知道我有了一个机器人TY。下课了都聚到我座位上问我是不是真的。我心虚，但害怕被揭穿，说都是真的。  
他们问我TY能不能把挂在树杈上那颗足球拿下来，体育室就那一个球，他们已经两个星期没踢球了。  
下课了我跑到操场上那棵树下，树冠光秃秃的，像老太婆的手，老太婆霸占着那个破足球，不管风怎么吹都没有松动的迹象。机器人就算不会受伤也不能飞吧，怎么拿得到球。突然有个雪球砸到我脸上，我捂着脸到处看，看见我同桌站在很远的地方对我比了个中指，那时候有个外国明星特别喜欢做这个动作，大家在电视上看了都开始模仿。我对他扬了扬拳头，他吓得拔腿就跑。被雪打到的地方开始疼，好像把我最后该换的大牙打松动了。我一路捂着脸回家，书包朝地上一扔就去厕所看脸。脸肿了。吐口吐沫也是粉色的。提前被打掉的牙齿会不会再也长不出来了，听说假牙挺贵的，奶奶都没舍得装齐。我拿着作业本到房间去，扭亮台灯看见桌子上有一张卫生纸，底下盖着东西。嘴一吹纸就像新娘子的纱一样掀起来，露出底下花花绿绿的零食。“别被爸爸看见。”零食包装上写着字，像印上去的一样。“一天吃一个。”  
有人回来了，我赶紧拉开抽屉用胳膊把零食都扫进去。爸爸和TY一起回来的，但只能听见爸爸的脚步声。TY走进来在我旁边放下书包，身上很冷。TY一直低着头，我喊他，他不理我。我又大喊了一声TY，他才看我，然后笑了，很小声地说没反应过来，对不起旭熙。抽屉压着我的腿，不，是我太紧张了使劲踮着脚，膝盖快把抽屉底顶破了。TY脸白得吓人，我问他是机器人吧，他笑着嗯了一声。我的笔在草稿纸上画树杈，我说那你什么事情都会去做吗。  
“帮我拿个东西。”我对他说。“我踢足球的时候把球踢到树上了，你帮我拿下来。”  
他又开始收拾东西了，我以为他不想理我，小声说了一句“骗子”。收东西的声音停下来，我趴在桌上给应用题的图乱连线，两点之间的距离……两点之间的距离。背后又开始响动。“明天我去找你，在学校门口等我。”成了。“别乱跑。”  
最后一节自然课听到一半我就开始走神，老师一直在讲台上说毛毛虫变态、变态，大家都在笑。我眼睛朝窗外瞟，树干被窗帘挡住了，不知道足球在哪一块。同桌猛捶了一下我的撑着脸的那只胳膊，我到下巴磕到课本上，整张桌子都移位了。笑声变得更响。我懒得理他们，自然课老师问我知不知道毛毛虫变态发育要经历几个过程，我说从毛毛虫变成蝴蝶。他问还有呢？密密麻麻的笑声吵得我头痛。我说小时候的毛毛虫、毛毛虫，再到蝴蝶。这回换老师笑了，他说：“还有蛹，这是决定昆虫是否为完全变态发育的关键。”  
不知道为什么这句话一直记在我脑子里。一些不太好的回忆从很遥远的地方走到我眼前。二年级的时候流行养蚕，我对那种蠕动的虫子感到恶心。该死的学校还要我们写观察报告。爸爸买了一大堆给我，越看越恶心所以勉强写完报告之后就都送给奶奶喂养了。好几周之后我去奶奶家，发现蚕都不见了，盒子里只有吃得乱七八糟的桑叶和一个白色的茧。原本恶心的虫变成这种蛋一样的形状让我放松了对它的警惕。我捡起来放在手心里，感觉很温暖，毛茸茸的像小狗一样。就看一下没关系吧。我轻轻地用手去掰那颗茧，里面传来碎掉的声音。茧的形状改变了，但外面包着的丝线却缠得很紧。我只好拿了剪刀来，把整个茧都剪开。白色的蛋裂开了，一半掉在地上，一半还在我手里。里面是一只已经死掉的蛾子，头被我掰断了。后来听奶奶说，是因为没挣脱蛹所以才死的。我不这样想。  
下课铃响的很及时，我使劲摇头试图把那段记忆甩开。同桌从后边撞了我一下，勾着班里另一个人的脖子走过去。搞什么啊。不就是天天找我借橡皮我不耐烦了吗。我叫住他，指着操场。他对我翻了个白眼，又比了个中指。傻X。  
运动鞋有点挤脚，我长得很快，估计小学毕业的时候就该赶上奶奶了。我飞快地跑下楼，到教学楼拐角的时候差点摔了一跤。十几个人聚在操场那棵树下，TY似乎是没等到我就先进来了，正在往这边走的路上。我赶紧跑过去拉住他，对他指那棵树。  
“就是那个看到了没，球在树杈上面。”  
他的衣服是爸爸新买的，稍微有点大。他抬头看了看那棵树，然后把书包脱下来递给我。想了想又脱了羽绒服和外套。只穿着长袖走到树下。比起地上被踩脏的雪，他的手腕才是雪本来的颜色。TY一直低着头，周围的人议论纷纷。我第一次认真看TY的背影居然是为了找他脖子后面有没有USB插口。他开始爬树了。不是像蜘蛛侠或者猫女那样灵巧地爬上去，很笨拙，几乎可以说是靠腿夹着树在移动。周围的人开始哄笑。我目不转睛地盯着他。TY的背影和我记忆中蚕的形象重叠在一起，让我觉得又冷又恶心。我抱着他的羽绒服，把脸藏在毛领后面。他又爬高了几厘米，手指破皮了，袖子挂在树干上又被他扯掉。还有半米，半米的一半，十厘米，五厘米。周围的人也跟着紧张起来，都不说话了。TY真好笑。我这样想着。他碰到足球了。他伸手推卡在树杈里的足球，足球纹丝不动。他只好抓着树杈让腾一只手过来帮忙，半蹲在树干延伸出去的分叉的起点，有人在底下喊他下来。他继续推着足球。TY！我喊他。他回头了，维持着随时都会掉下来的姿势看向我，对我挥了挥手，转身用力朝足球打去。足球掉下去了，砸在同桌头上。他瘦弱的身体在树干上摇晃，一阵风刮过来，把地上的足球刮出去好远。他往回退，他的脚踩空了。我扔掉书包和外套朝他跑过去。周围人尖叫着，却像潮水那样散开。爬树花了太多的力气，他抓着树杈的手也在往下滑。我把书包掼到地上，又喊了他一声。  
他掉下来了。  
我撞得头晕眼花。不知道在哪看的撞一下能起缓冲的作用，所以TY掉下来的时候我从侧面撞了他一下。我俩也像足球一样滚了出去，同桌从惊吓里回过神来，大骂：“黄旭熙大骗子！”声音尖得像只鸡。足球不知道被谁捡走了。我不停眨着眼睛，温热的鼻血滴下来一大滩。TY背对我躺在地上。我膝行过去摇他肩膀，他躺了好一会才缓缓动起来。他翻过身，胳膊肘撑着地面。看热闹的人围起的墙消失了，冷风从四面八方袭过来，他瞪着眼前坚实的地面。然后他吐了。  
呕吐物溅到我脸上，我脸上又是血又是呕吐物，我也差点吐了。我的鼻血把TY的衣服染得斑斑驳驳，他狼狈地擦着嘴，然后爬起来看我的鼻子。我打开他的手，仰着头想让流走的血再回到我鼻子里。TY哭了，不停用袖子擦嘴，却不擦那些眼泪。很快他的鼻头和脸全被吹得通红。我被他哭得不耐烦，站起来拉他。我说回家吧，别哭了。他抓着我的手，说对不起，旭熙对不起。我站不起来。  
TY骗了我。他不是机器人，只是隔壁街隔壁学校普普通通的初一学生。是满口谎话、没问过我的意见就做了我哥哥的李泰容。

我还是只喊他TY。TY的手掉下来的时候扭伤了，走路也一瘸一拐。我们回家的时候爸爸还没到。TY把沾满血的衣服脱下来，想来脱我的，我躲他手的时候不小心脸磕到门板上，又开始流鼻血。TY的皮肤白，像爸爸。我就是个黑小孩，爸爸总说我像妈妈，妈妈是什么样我也记不太清楚。  
TY大我三岁，却只比我高一点。我以前一直想有个哥哥，虽然我有两个表哥，但他们都是傻瓜，还经常打架。我想要一个聪明的亲哥哥，这样爸爸骂我的时候有人帮我。TY的皮肤好像透明的一样，可以清楚看见血管在什么位置，有些地方的血淤积在一起，很刺眼。我把衣服扔给他，他低头看了一眼身上的伤，手指头在青紫色的皮肤上划来划去，和我说不疼，说不是旭熙的错。  
“别撒谎。”  
“是真的。帮旭熙拿到那颗球我很开心。”  
“开心个屁，你脑子有问题。”  
有病。我趴回桌子上写作业，新的鼻血又从干掉的血痂上流下来，滴到手背上。我不敢吸鼻子，怕血冲进脑子里。TY坐到我旁边，旭熙给我点位置吧，我也要做作业。我整个人趴在桌上，索性不写了，张开手臂不让TY放下作业本。他竟然拽我的衣服求我。我的脸还在气头上，心里却早就不气了，不过还是没理他。他只好趴在床上写作业。  
桌子冷冰冰的，刚被撞过的胳膊也很酸，我写了两笔又用橡皮擦去，怎么都算不出正确答案。我扯着作业本扭头扑到床上，床垫把TY的手给弹了起来，水性笔在床单上画出好长一道笔印。他用作业本把笔印轻轻遮住，我问他：“你为什么要告诉我你是机器人？”我塞在鼻孔里的两大团纸把他逗笑了。他低下头算题，刘海随着手腕的动作摇晃，“因为我说的是真话。”  
“可你刚从树上摔下来还吐了。”  
TY趴在床上，用手遮着脸，从指缝里看我，声音也变得模模糊糊。  
“第一次看到你的时候，我问自己，为什么现在才来到旭熙身边呢。”  
“那个小小的、在雪地里给自己堆着生日蛋糕的孩子该有多想要礼物啊，我没有带着礼物就来了，怎么办才好。”  
他用手完全把眼睛遮起来，说：“我想，能变成机器人就好了，旭熙的机器人。”  
“还把我当三岁的小孩是吧。”我用笔戳着作业本，“那机器人TY从帮我写作业开始。这题怎么做？”他看看作业，又看看我，突然倒到床上。我用笔戳他的脸，你干嘛啊。他小小的嘴蠕动着，用气声说：“机器人——没电了。”像模像样地缓缓闭上眼睛。我气得想挠他咯吱窝，爸爸打开大门回来了，站在房间外边问我们在干什么。TY把我拉到他身后，爸爸看着我们两的脸，问我们是不是打架了。TY摇摇头，爸爸瞪了我们一眼，让我们换上衣服和他去医院看奶奶。  
TY在路上帮爸爸提着水果，我走在他俩后面，偷吃口袋里的泡泡糖。趁爸爸过马路看红绿灯的时候吃一个，爸爸从口袋里找零钱的时候又吃一个。TY单手提水果显然很吃力，但还是紧紧牵着我。我从同学那听了很多关于医院的恐怖故事，加上我嗅觉很敏感，所以到了医院更使劲地吹着泡泡缓解紧张。泡泡越吹越大，把TY的背影关在泡泡里。TY在泡泡里走来走去，上楼梯，转过拐角，泡泡膨胀到了极限，噗地一声漏气了，TY逃出我的泡泡，走进奶奶的病房。  
奶奶很瘦，比上次见她又瘦了很多。身上也逐渐有些不好闻的气味。爸爸说人老了都会这样。奶奶竟然先和TY说起话来，我瞪着她，被爸爸打了一下后脑勺，“叫奶奶。”奶奶把我们俩拉到她病床前，那股难闻的气味更大了，我皱着鼻子。好像奶奶身体里有什么东西腐烂了一样。后来我才知道那是什么东西在逼近奶奶，并且那种东西想把TY也一起拽下去。TY看出我想从奶奶身边逃开，没被奶奶拉住的手紧紧拽着我的衣服。奶奶抓着我们两的手臂，我强忍着把胳膊抽出来的冲动，TY却主动握住奶奶的手。奶奶说兄弟两以后就互相照顾，不要打架。我脱口而出TY不是哥哥。又被爸爸打了一下。TY根本不姓黄。爸爸姓黄，奶奶不知怎么也姓黄，还有我。TY是别人。  
他把奶奶的胳膊抓得更紧，拽着我衣服的手松开了。奶奶把TY拉得离自己更近，皱纹横生的脸紧贴着他胸口。为了逃避在我出生之前发生的事，我把TY推给奶奶。衰老的奶奶抱着TY，和抱着每一只送到家里来的猫狗如出一辙。因为我只想要爱，却不要照顾他们。奶奶给他们喂饭洗澡让我习惯他们，在某个冷天突然送他们去死。我一个激灵将TY拽回我身边，吓到了奶奶。奶奶曲解我的表情，对爸爸说原来我们已经很亲了。  
奶奶说我神经兮兮，和爸爸一样。爸爸不耐烦地给奶奶换保温杯里的水，褐色的药渣是奶奶日渐死去的躯干，每天要把这些废渣倒掉奶奶才能活下去。TY站进病房的角落，爸爸走过去的时候他让出位置，爸爸走开了他又站回窗帘的阴影里。和输液架，床头柜没有区别，甚至因为站在一片漆黑的地方，所以连影子都没有。对我来说，我生活的这个家在我有记忆以前都不存在，TY不仅不在我的记忆里，甚至不在我活着的时间里。TY是更久远之前，我未出生之前的东西。想象那个世界让我觉得很古怪，TY在黑暗之中也很模糊，看不出什么表情。我眯着眼睛，仔细看着TY。TY对我笑着，却像是从很遥远的过去对我笑。TY并没有真正来到我身边，他只是回到过去的家。过去的家和现在的家折叠了，爸爸、奶奶和我把这个家用力折回了原来的形状，TY掉进了夹缝里，爸爸和奶奶却视而不见。  
我闭上眼，再睁开，眼前的景象也只是变得清晰了一点。家不再因为我而流动、消失。我对着过去的TY唇语，还记得我教给你的话吧。TY的脸慢慢地垮下来，五官逃离了脸颊，变成一群灰色的小鸟盘桓在家的上方。我不会过去的，你要自己学会说那句话。我的嘴唇飞快地动着，小鸟被缝隙挤伤、挤死，灰色的血溅出来变成了更小的鸟，拼命扇着翅膀想从地上爬起来。TY的脚动了一下，好，就是这样。爸爸从旁边过来扶着我的肩膀把我推出了病房，门在背后关起来了。小鸟不见了。  
“别惹你奶奶生气，她身体本来就不好。”  
“还有你刚才发什么疯？”  
“爸爸，TY为什么来我们家？”  
“什么TY，你哥哥叫李泰容。”爸爸和我坐在病房外的长椅上，平时我都是挨着爸爸坐的，今天却想坐得离他越远越好。  
“爸爸也是泰容的爸爸，爸爸的家就是泰容的家。”爸爸擦了擦额头上的汗，因为最近发胖了，所以经常流汗。我从裤子口袋里找出一张卫生纸走过去给他，然后坐回长椅的另一头。  
“那TY以前的家怎么了？”  
爸爸用手揩下汗水擦在纸巾上，把那团卫生纸扔出去，纸团被墙又弹了回来，掉在他的脚边。  
“他妈妈不要他了，就像你妈妈一样。”  
爸爸说谎。把李泰容变成TY的是我们。我从座椅上跳下去，推开病房的门。血红的夕阳躺在地面上，奶奶正在和TY说话，我的耳朵拒绝了那些声音。我只看见小鸟在李泰容的脸上颤抖，扑簌簌流下眼泪。

爸爸给小时候的我照了很多照片，各个时期的都有，现在我为了讨TY开心竟然主动把光屁股的那些照片都摊开来给他看。但他完全不笑，很扫兴。不知道奶奶到底在医院里和他说了什么。他躺在我床上，睡着我的枕头。这几天晚上睡觉的时候他都睡在床尾，我暗地里不知道偷踹了他多少次。有时候他的枕头也被我踹到床底下去了。第二天却仿佛什么也没发生，他也不跟爸爸告我状。我爬上床踩在他两个腿中间，大声说起学校里流行的一个笑话。爸爸在客厅里骂我让我小点声，我扯着嗓子把笑话讲完了，TY在床上一动不动。我用脚拨了拨他的背，又跪在床上摇他。结果他的手突然从被子里伸出来拽住我的脚腕，我整个人跌倒在他身上。他的脸围在被子里，像胆小的穴居动物那样睁大眼睛。TY长得又白又漂亮，妈妈应该也是个美女。  
“刚才在医院你怎么哭了。”我问TY。  
“我和奶奶说旭熙讨厌我。很伤心。”  
“是你先骗了我。”我抱着胳膊瞪他，“你已经来了不能赶你走，来聊聊我们之间的规矩。”  
“虽然你比我大，但我不承认你是我哥哥。所以你只能是TY。”  
TY躲在他的兔子洞里吸了吸鼻子，对我点点头。  
“第二，在外面我们是邻居，而且你是我的跟班，我说什么你做什么。”  
TY的脸藏在被子里笑：“一辈子都只能做邻居吗？”  
“一辈子都只能做我的机器人。”我瞪着眼睛跟他比谁眼睛大，看见他发亮的瞳仁里倒映出的我幼稚的表情。一辈子这个词听着很可笑。学校里有人装模作样的谈恋爱，天天传纸条，在窗户上、黑板上到处写字，最爱挂在嘴边的就是一辈子在一起。像野狗到处撒尿圈画领地。他们霸占着图书角用书挡着脸亲嘴，害得我本来看到一半的《小猫大冒险》没办法知道结局。如果小猫最后找不到家、不能幸福快乐地生活下去，我就把那些亲嘴的挨个揍一顿。  
TY又把脸埋回被子里，我以为他不接受我的命令，准备伸手进去捞他出来，不知道碰到他什么地方他在被子里喊了一声疼。“怎么了？”我用手在被子里抓他，他到处躲闪，“别动，出来我看看。”我把TY的胳膊拽出被子，刚才又是拎水果又是帮奶奶打扫房间，扭伤的手腕肿起来一个大包。  
“应该没事，睡一觉起来明天就能消肿……”TY说。  
“爸爸看见肯定要揍我，我去拿点药。”我向客厅里张望，爸爸正靠在沙发上看电影，突突突的枪声响个不停。我把拖鞋踢开，光脚踩在地板上，小心翼翼地摸到杂物间那边，小房间里乌漆嘛黑，我眯着眼睛凭记忆摸着跌打药的瓶子，但没办法拿到光源下面确认，只好胡乱揣了几个差不多的在怀里先溜回房间。TY坐在床上揉手腕，我合上门把衣服里兜着的药罐抖到他面前。结果我费了半天劲偷到的只是一瓶空气清新剂、半管鞋油和一小罐止咳糖浆。TY一边疼得挤眼睛一边笑我。  
“给我喝一点那个。”他捂着手趴在床上用下巴指着糖浆。我对着台灯的光看了一眼包装上的保质期，“快变质了。”“没关系，给我喝。”TY因为疼脸上出了一点汗，皮肤下面透着粉色。我给他倒了杯盖底那么点的糖浆递给他，他抓着我的手小口小口地啜吸，糖浆被他的舌头匀开之后蒸散出一股又甜又苦的气味。“这么喜欢喝这个啊？”我有点费解地继续帮他举着杯盖，糖浆粘在底部一圈凹槽里，他伸舌头下去舔，像没被人教过该怎么用食盆的野猫。这样的李泰容是怎么活到比我还大两岁的年纪呢。  
“很甜，我喜欢甜味。”TY小声说。  
“喝了手也不会好，明天必须去学校的医务室。”我对TY没好气地说。爸爸在外面生气地朝我们吼叫我们睡觉，明明刚才自己还在沙发上打鼾。我关了灯爬到床上，TY似乎已经在枕头那边睡着了。好吧，今天让你睡一回床头。我拿着枕头躺到床尾，闭着眼开始回想白天上课的时候偷看的漫画情节。听见TY很小声地问我：“旭熙，爸爸经常打你吗？”  
“嗯。”因为想到一半的情节被打断了，我有点不耐烦，“生气的时候打过我几次，还有考不及格的时候。”  
“疼吗？”  
听见TY这句话心里有点无名火，大概TY从没挨过打，妈妈好像都不怎么打孩子。“我疼不疼不重要，但你的手明天绝对疼。睡觉。”我翻过身决定不再理TY。

期末考试的作文题是“我温暖的家”。  
我座位旁边的窗玻璃不知道被谁砸裂了，考卷的四角被漏进来的风吹得乱卷。作文纸上的小窗格在我脑子里一扇扇打开，有只小猫在里面来回穿行。我很好奇地跟在它后面，想从窗格里窥探我温暖的家。但无论从哪里望进去都是一片空白。空白连成片，成了我可以自由奔跑的原野，视线范围内没有参照物，所以跑了很久也还像在原地。爸爸、妈妈、奶奶依次被关进作文格，却怎么也关不住那只小猫。我拿着笔在后面追它，撞到作文纸的边界跌到地上，小猫不知道怎么跑到了我身后，它用人的声音叫我黄旭熙。我扭过头找它，它趴在作文纸边缘浅浅的栅栏上往下跳，我看着它长出人的手脚，看着它从密密麻麻的窗格之厦顶端坠落到最底，摔碎在结尾变成一个句点。下课铃响彻教室，我还没来得及再看它最后一眼我的卷子就被课代表抽走了。  
爸爸让我和TY一起回家，因为考试提前放学，我在操场上枯坐着看别人踢了30分钟的足球。他们现在不跟我玩，都骂我小骗子。可能是他们给不还我游戏卡找的借口。还不到六点的天空又灰又暗，开始飘雪，原本就捂不热的石条凳变得更冷，因为不想在众目睽睽之下在大门口等TY，我准备穿过操场钻狗洞到初中部去。雪越下越大，我搬开堆在墙边的矿泉水纸箱，地上到处丢着烟头，都是初中部的人吸完了踢过来的，有人在墙那边说话，我弯下腰，看见几双脚在那边动来动去，就知道初中部又有人在欺负小学生。钻狗洞过去的那个人真是倒霉，正好碰到那几个人在那吸烟。我犹豫了很久要不要帮他，他被初中部的人推到墙边，鞋跟几乎伸到我脸上来，有点泛黄但很干净的鞋帮上画着一个笑脸，还写了“加油”。字很工整，看着像一份被人精心爱护的礼物。我深吸了一口气，朝狗洞那边大喊了一声“让开！”，鞋主人下意识地回头看了一眼，脚从狗洞前面移开了，初中部的家伙漂亮的运动鞋暴露在我的视野里。我抓住他的脚猛地朝我的方向拉，因为没有防备，他当时就摔在了地上。我一拳打中他的小腿骨，他大声惨叫着想把脚收回去，同时伸手过来抓我的衣领。我的脸撞在墙上，仅此而已，狗洞是个单向通道，只有瘦弱的小学生才能钻过去。被我抓到你就死了，狗杂种！他破口大骂，我一屁股坐在漂亮的运动鞋上，开始解他的鞋带。其他几个人想伸手过来把我抓过去，我索性躺下去用脚踩他们的手，也不知道是看不惯小学生被欺负，还是单纯羡慕他这双漂亮运动鞋，我朝臭烘烘的鞋里吐了口唾沫，用力朝初中部那边扔，鞋子刚好越过围墙坠落下去，砸到某个人头上。原本还气势汹汹要揍我的脚丫缩回了墙那边，一双黑色的皮鞋出现在狗洞里。你们几个在这吸烟？女人挨个叫出了吸烟的初中生的名字，叫他们的家长明天来学校。那个逃都不知道逃跑的傻瓜还站在那，但女老师没骂他什么，还给他一张纸擦脸。皮鞋前面还有一个双运动鞋，鞋带一丝不苟地系成蝴蝶的形状，我沿着他裤脚的褶皱一路望上去，看见他手里拿着我扔过去的运动鞋，和老师说着没关系，对老师笑，眼睛越过老师的肩膀看向狗洞另一边的我。他的黑眼珠好大。傻瓜和老师先走了，那只蝴蝶还停在他的鞋上。  
“旭熙，在那边等我。”  
TY竟然从狗洞里爬了过来，白色的毛衣上沾满了跑道上的煤渣。他毫不在意地站起身拍掉灰尘，拉着我朝校门的方向走。  
脸刚才撞在墙上擦破了皮，本来火辣辣的疼，沾到雪之后渐渐感觉不到了。“什么时候看到的？”“从你出声的时候开始一直看着。”“你把老师叫来的？”“他们可能会找你麻烦，有人看到了你的脸。”“过个寒假就忘光了。”TY没有反驳，问我考试的事。我没说话，他又问了我一遍。我说还不赖，他问真的？然后我沉默了一会，说我在写作文的时候看到一只小猫。  
“怎样的猫？”  
“没见过。”我低着头看地上被风吹得滚来滚去的小石子，“像人的猫。”  
“旭熙喜欢小猫吗。”  
“不喜欢。”  
“因为小猫不乖？”  
“猫很容易受伤。”  
TY的脚步顿了一下，又继续往前走：“可是小猫生命力很强。以后我们也养小猫吧旭熙。”  
绿色的小人标识在交通灯里跑起来，我们走进熙熙攘攘的人潮中，那只猫又出现在我的眼前。它在怪我没有伸手救它吗？还是怪我对TY隐去了那个梦的结尾。如果是TY肯定不会让它掉下去，宁愿和它一起往下跳。我突然有种感觉，这种不详的预感并非我对TY的想象，而是我真实存在的一段回忆。那段影像在某一天不小心坠入我脑海深处，因为TY的到来而重新浮出水面。TY的脚步和猫的脚步重叠在一起，TY取代了猫，那个长着手脚的怪猫，那努力挣扎着想逃离窗格的愿望。  
那时候我还不知道，在两周后小猫就会做出第一次跳跃的尝试。

成绩单摊在桌上，我和TY坐在爸爸面前，明明和TY无关，他的头垂得比我还低。除了自我评价之外我的成绩单每一栏都是不及格。TY的成绩单上每科都是A。唯一比不上我的是他没有写自我评价，那一栏只有一个红色的章印。我们的老师分别给爸爸打了电话，爸爸现在被两种不同的想法左右，暂时思考不出解决办法，自顾自嗑瓜子，瓜子壳每爆开一次TY的眼睛就眨一下。他在桌子底下抓我的手，被我甩开又伸手过来。爸爸把沾着口水的瓜子壳吐到我的成绩单上，看了我一眼，又吐了一次。我不断在脑子里想怎么和他解释我因为睡着了所以没写完作文，又觉得老师可能没说那么详细。他薄薄的两片嘴唇上沾满了瓜子屑，稀疏的门牙从暗红色的嘴唇里漏出来，我笑出声，然后我知道完蛋了。TY抢在爸爸之前挡住了我的脸，但还是有一把湿瓜子皮飞到了我嘴里。“我给旭熙补习！”TY大声说，“立刻马上，下午就开始！”口水好臭，我想弯腰吐掉，TY却死死按着我。爸爸扔了一张二十块到TY的成绩单上，你们自己下去吃，我不做了。好的爸爸。TY说。我从他的胳膊里钻出来，拼命朝地上呸。干吗啊李泰容，我抹了一把脸，想把喷到脸上的唾沫擦干净。  
“不止成绩，老师还和爸爸说了你打架的事。”TY小声说。  
“谁啊？”我有点生气，怀疑了两秒TY，他大概看出来了。  
“不知道。”他的眼神可真无辜，“那天我听到老师在电话里对爸爸说，以后会经常汇报你在学校里的情况……”  
不会是那个傻瓜吧。我走到厕所洗完脸回来TY已经把外套穿好了。我盯着他衣服看了一会：“这是我的衣服？”TY楞住了，我又说：“我一次都没穿过。”羽绒服是今年过生日的时候奶奶买的，卖得太大了款式又老土，所以才扔着不穿。我不过随口说说，TY手忙脚乱地开始解扣子，衣服卡在拉链里怎么都拉不下来。爸爸给我我就穿了，我不知道，对不起。TY噘着嘴好像要哭了。欺负TY很好玩，但我现在有点饿了。穿吧穿吧。我说。他立刻挤着脸颊肉笑起来。那个时候他脸上还有很多柔软的肉。  
化雪的时候比下雪还冷，我连着打了几个喷嚏。我们在快餐店吃完热乎乎的炒饭，身上还有点钱，又去商店买了泡泡糖，比谁吹的泡泡大。TY吹泡泡的技术不怎么样，因为我太想赢，所以走到书店门口的时候嘴巴里已经完全没甜味了。我把泡泡糖吐掉，TY叫我看他。他的泡泡一直吹一直吹，最后吹得比巴掌还大。别吹了！我说，比赛都结束了。最后一点泡泡糖也被TY吹得膨胀起来，脱离了他的嘴唇，轻飘飘地掉到地上。我赢了吗？TY问。我们两低头看着地上那团粉色的泡泡。  
“这样不就只能吹一次，泡泡糖就是要吹好多次才有意思啊。”  
“哦……这还有一点。”TY把舌头伸出来，湿漉漉的舌尖上还有一点点泡泡糖粘在上面。我心里突然一阵不舒服，感觉被什么东西舔了一下。我露出恶心的表情，TY立刻把舌头收了回去。  
我和TY钻进书店，室内的暖气让我冻僵的手再次活了过来。我在漫画书架上找《小猫大冒险》，粉色书皮又让我想起TY舌头上那一片泡泡糖。我隔着书架问他把糖吐干净了没有。他含含糊糊地说嗯。我踮起脚趴在书架上朝下瞄，结果发现TY低着头在看一本画册，花花绿绿的看不清印着什么图案。我使劲绷着小腿肉，看到TY捧着一片池塘，池塘里有一个美丽的女人。水面上漂浮着红色和蓝色的花束，躺在池塘里的女人张着嘴唇，像是要对TY说悄悄话。TY的头越来越低，几乎快贴进那片枯萎的池塘里。我的腿使不上力从书架上滑了下来，TY的脸消失前最后一刻的画面是他的手被肮脏的池水淹没。  
我听见他在书架那边叫我。几乎是用气声断断续续地叫着，但我就是听得见。我拿着书急匆匆地绕过书架想走到他身边，被坐在地上看书的人绊倒好几次，等我终于走到他那一排的时候，TY的身体已经佝偻成一个很奇怪的形状，整个人被压进池塘里，那个男人不仅压着他，还在抚摸他的手，TY却一声不吭地望着池塘里死去的女人的脸。周围看书的人没有一个察觉到TY也快被溺死了。我本来不想用暴力，或者说我一直在刻意回避暴力冲动，但小猫直接从我手上飞去了那个男人的脸上冒险，粉色封皮被打得皮开肉绽，男人痛叫了一声，我大喊：“李泰容！”他的脸看上去马上就要哭了。TY抱着画册朝我跑过来。那个男人从地上捡起书，紧紧攥在手里。我拉着TY飞快地逃出书店的出口，报警器响声大作，我们被门口的安保追上一把拽住，TY摔倒在地上，画册甩出去老远。“那有个老色鬼！你们抓他啊！”我的叫喊让所有人的注意力都转移到了那个男人身上。  
我把TY从地上拉起来，跌跌撞撞地跑到大马路上。害怕那个男人追过来所以拼命跑了十分钟，这是哪儿啊，我气喘吁吁地问。冷空气快把我的内脏冰结了。李泰容流了汗脸却白得更厉害，我的手朝他伸过去的时候他下意识缩了一下。我质问他：“为什么不跑开？万一我没过去怎么办？”“脚动不了。”TY弯着腰一直咳嗽，“很害怕动不了。”“算了。”我朝地上吐了口唾沫，里面混着粉红色的血，刚才被保安打到下巴，我那颗牙算是要彻底掉了。  
“我听见你叫我了。”我说，“做得好，李泰容。下次再大点声。”  
“黄旭熙……”  
“再大点声。”  
“黄旭熙！”  
还是太小了。TY的声音被积雪吸收得一干二净。我只看到他冻红的鼻子和蠕动的粉色嘴唇，那天是我第一次认真看TY的脸。长得既不像我也不像爸爸。在昏暗的灯光下白得像个雪做的孩子。右边眼睛下面有一颗小痣，一只小小的沉默的眼睛。

TY又一次请求爸爸不要把他带到亲戚家，被爸爸拒绝。我转着笔竖起耳朵听门外的动静，爸爸的语气很强硬，你必须去，不去就别在家过年。都回家半天了TY还没脱那件滑稽的羽绒服。他拿着练习册和课本走进来，但是房间里只有一把椅子，我们第一次头挨着头坐在一起，羽绒服衣领上的长毛像猫尾巴来回搔我的脸。TY的手指着练习册，讲着讲着渐渐出现一种迷路的表情。累吗？我问他。TY很久都没有说话。  
“不喜欢我哥哥他们家？还是害怕亲戚？”我问TY。  
“喜欢。”TY用铅笔在演算纸上无意识地画着小花，“但很久没见过他们了。”  
“他们说什么你别理，和我玩就行。”  
每次TY笑的时候，总感觉他跟雪孩子一样马上就会融化。可能因为他笑的时候喜欢皱眉。我用拇指使劲按了一下他的眉心，把褶皱压平整。不皱眉笑的话，又像要掉眼泪。  
我和TY被爸爸关在家里写了十天的作业，终于在除夕之前把大部分写完了。爸爸答应我们去奶奶家过完年带我们去看电影。去奶奶家那天TY换上了旧的白色羽绒服，胸口有一朵小雏菊的布贴。有点女孩子气的衣服TY穿起来也很好看。那件丑陋的羽绒服穿在了我身上，不管我怎么挣扎爸爸还是硬把我塞了进去，拉链一次拉到顶夹痛了我的下巴肉。去了奶奶家别乱说话，知道吗？爸爸的的手背在我脸上拍了拍，然后扶着TY的肩膀让TY去帮他锁门，TY努力用不同的钥匙对锁眼，每一把都插不进去，TY越急越出错，我捏了一下他的手，接住掉下来的钥匙，很快把门给锁上了。笨死了。我小声抱怨。他得救似的拉着我下楼，把拎着礼物走不快的爸爸甩在身后。  
“旭熙会陪我玩吧？”  
我心虚地回握了TY的手，他的手心汗涔涔的。  
我从客厅里拿了很多零食，怀里也抱满了，钻进表哥们的房间里就不想再出去。他们买了新的游戏，电脑也连着网，音响里传出突突突的射击声，我目不转睛地看着电脑屏幕上丁点大的人物扔出炸弹把敌人炸得稀巴烂，开车把他们撞到天上去。打他！打他！我凑得太近挡住他控制鼠标，他砸了咂嘴。  
“闻到了吗？”  
表哥一号和二号是双胞胎，但他们性格截然不同，所以很好辨认。现在说话的是二号。  
“什么？”我鼓着鼻翼嗅了半天。  
“小偷的味儿。”表哥二号吐出舌头。  
“别瞎说。”表哥一号手离开键盘把二号从我耳朵旁边拽开，结果他操纵的人物撞到一棵大树上，汽车当场爆炸，游戏结束了。  
“你们说谁啊？”我皱着眉问他们。  
“喏。”二号用下巴指着坐在客厅里看电视的TY。TY突然从沙发上站起来朝我们房间里来，表哥二号撇着嘴瞟了TY一眼，扭过头开始新一轮游戏。TY进来给了我们几块巧克力，给我的是最小的。去客厅玩吗，旭熙。TY对我唇语。我却像看不懂他说的话似的看着他的眼睛，剥开糖纸把巧克力丢进嘴里，巧克力融化的时候好苦，我皱着眉毛看TY，以为他在耍我。我的屁股粘在椅子上纹丝不动。  
“奶奶想喝米酒，旭熙我们下去给她买吧。”TY突然大声说。  
“吓死我了，干嘛啊你！”表哥二号嚷道。  
“嘘。”表哥一号朝门外望，奶奶歪在沙发上睡着了，大人们打牌的吆喝此起彼伏，谁也没把奶奶吵醒。巧克力融化到中间的部分，粘稠的太妃糖粘住了我的舌根，浓郁的甜味也像炸弹那样在我的舌尖上砰砰连爆。TY已经在我们三个面前站了一分钟，我正准备说那行，表哥一号突然站起来。他的个头是我们四个人中最高的，胸脯和屁股却瘦的陷下去。“我和旭熙去。”表哥一号对TY开了口，“你去客厅陪奶奶。”我在玄关换鞋的时候TY一直看着我，我低头去看鞋带，表哥二号在房间为自己又一次精准的射杀喝彩。  
路上我走得很慢，始终按捺着回头的冲动。为什么说李泰容是小偷？我缓慢地开口问道。表哥始终和我保持一人的距离，边看马路两边的汽车边开口。  
“以前你就和李泰容一起生活过。你可能不记得了，那时候你才两三岁。”  
“也是过年的时候，大人不想照顾你，就把你丢到我们的房间让你自己玩玩具。弟弟有点怕李泰容，因为只要我们一靠近你，他就露出很怪的表情。”  
“你也知道他任性，越是不让他做的事情越要去做。那天他一直缠着我跟李泰容陪他下楼玩。”  
“明明出门之前和大人说过，但他们光顾着打牌，没有一个人注意到你爬到阳台上去了。”  
“一看见你李泰容就丢下弟弟跑上楼，我和弟弟回家之后看见你被李泰容死死抱着，谁都不给。”  
“本来没什么事，结果等你们换衣服准备走的时候，弟弟突然说李泰容偷了他的东西。”  
“没人知道那个玩偶到底是谁的，你爸爸因为你差点掉下去的事情还在生气，弟弟又闹得不可开交，你爸爸就逼着李泰容把玩偶还给弟弟。”  
哥哥家在的五楼窗户突然打开了，从窗户里探出一只小猫脑袋。表哥还在等卖米酒的摊主找零，我拽着他让他看窗户。表哥的眼睛在镜片后面眯着，还没等他说话那只小猫就划着抛物线从五楼飞了出来，作文里的梦应验了。TY扒在窗边，上半身几乎快翻出窗户，我们的视线因为看向小猫而短暂交汇在一起。

“李泰容真的是小偷吗？”我问。  
表哥从口袋里拿出钱递给米酒摊主。  
“是。”表哥说。“因为大人们是这样想的。”

李泰容！  
我发出用语言描述不出的音量，一瞬间附近所有车子的警报都被我叫响了。TY惊醒似的超后倒去，不，是被爸爸整个拎起来。窗户哗地关上了。  
小猫掉在小区绿化带里，纽扣眼珠滚到马路中间，被一辆驶过来的自行车碾过去碎成几片。脱线的尾巴横在下水道排污口上。破碎的小猫躺在我的手心，我攥着它飞快地跑上楼。二号的哭声在楼道里都能听见。我砰砰砰砸门，奶奶奶奶，奶奶！行动迟缓的奶奶打开门，我从她腋下钻过去，爸爸在房间里站着，李泰容的脸贴在地上，二号在客厅里哭。李泰容看到我之后迅速从地上爬起来，被爸爸从后面又打了一下脑袋，找到没有？李泰容说那本来就是我的东西。又被爸爸打一下。  
我挡住爸爸的路。“你瞎掺和什么？滚进房间里去。”爸爸的声音。“李泰容，今天找不到那一百块钱你就别回家了。”  
“我没有偷钱。”李泰容的声音。  
爸爸按着李泰容在家具的每一个缝隙里找，二号在他妈怀里接着哭。李泰容跪在地上撅着屁股把手伸到沙发下面。一号回自己房间关上门，过了一会传出来打游戏的声音。  
奶奶问二号，泰容哥哥到底有没有拿你的玩偶和压岁钱？  
拿了。还把玩偶从楼上丢下去了，因为我不想让他拿钱，他就丢掉了我的玩偶。说完立马把脸埋进他妈丰腴的胸部里。  
奶奶说算了。小孩不懂事。  
妈妈再给你买一个，原来那个已经很破了不是吗。原谅泰容哥哥吧。他妈妈说。  
李泰容背上的脊椎骨一节一节突出来，在不知道多久没扫过的沙发底下找着。二号在丰满的胸部中间露出胜利的笑容，只有短短的一秒，因为下一秒我就冲到他身上把他从妈妈的怀抱里拽出来，问他为什么撒谎，奶奶过来拉我，我在她的手臂上咬了一口。我看着我被爸爸拉过去，巴掌扇下来，泰容从地上站起来。你就会欺负李泰容，打我吧，我不是你儿子吗。我冲爸爸大喊。李泰容把我抱住。他漂亮的脸，他的小痣，他红红的嘴唇，像雪一样降在我身上。李泰容抱着我被爸爸一拳从沙发揍到电视柜上，抽屉啪地被我的头撞开，电视差点砸到我脸上。我的牙齿被爸爸打掉了，血从嘴里冒出来。破碎的纽扣一样的牙齿把我的口腔划得鲜血淋漓。因为太疼一瞬间没哭出来。  
爸爸的脸依然很愤怒，火焰在燃烧过后露出了恐惧的灰烬，无论受了什么委屈都不做声的李泰容在我背后发出痛苦的呻吟。  
我扭头看李泰容，他捂着脸，整个人像失去水分的植物那样迅速蜷缩成一团，血从他苍白的手指缝里流出来。房间的门好奇地打开了又砰地关上。有人捂着二号的眼睛。大人们全变成哑巴。有几秒钟的时间谁也没有上来抱起李泰容，只有我透过指缝看见了他汩汩流血的眼睛。我代替只能流血的李泰容流着眼泪。

牙医看着我脏兮兮的口腔，说我调皮，本来还能再坚持一段时间的，先用右边牙齿吃饭吧。我问医生以后会不会两边脸不一样大。医生笑着，简单在我病历上写了药方，叫下一位病人进来。我被赶回医院的走廊，找护士站的护士要了一杯水，边哭边喝，喝进去的都是自己的眼泪。去厕所把喝的水全吐了。我问护士眼科在哪，护士给我指了路。结果我走到一半迷路了，又问扫地的清洁工。每个诊室都看了也没找到TY。只好坐在医院门口的台阶上等，抬头望着医院走廊上的一排排窗，不透明的窗玻璃被夕阳照成沉厚的金色。有人在我身边坐下，带着药水和血的味道，和我一起看着医院门前车水马龙的街道。  
“眼睛没事吗。”  
“嗯。但医生说眼睛旁边的伤口很深，可能会留疤。”  
“先回家吧。”  
奶奶从后面追上来，TY对她说我们可以自己坐公交车回家。奶奶给了我们一个人一点钱，被TY拒绝了。TY的眼睛下面包着纱布，走得很慢。我把站牌上的数字和站名依次念给他听。上车之后我和TY坐在前后的座位上。公交开动之后TY把窗户打开了，冷风吹开他的刘海，发梢上的血把头发结成一块块。我把下巴放在他的椅背上，汽车上下颠簸，撞得我嘴里的伤口发麻。我摸着口袋里碎成更小片的纽扣眼睛。我问，泰容，你真的偷了钱吗？  
很久之后，TY的回答才被风吹到后座：“爸爸用奶奶给我的钱包了新的红包给表弟。那些钱不属于我也不属于爸爸，所以我把它拿出来了。我也拿走了表弟房间本来就属于我的布偶。后来表弟进了房间，再后来是爸爸。”  
“当时我以为自己也要跟着它一起跳下窗，然后我听见旭熙的声音，想起了很久以前的事。幸好有爸爸。”  
“小猫会没事的。”我用额头靠着他单薄的脊梁，他的头睡在我的头顶，我们被电视柜和桌角撞到的地方都很痛，但还是紧挨着。  
我们决定把那一百块花掉。在寒假快结束，天气终于转暖的时候，我们去了那家书店，问店员之前被打烂的书去了哪，店员带我们去书架，那两本书依然放在那，伤痕被其他的书本压平了。粉色的书皮和绿色的书皮堆在收银台上很像春天。那天的阳光比整个寒假任何一天都好。我们沿着小河倾斜的堤岸散步，TY笑着说你看，路斜成这样我们还是走得很稳。不知道从哪飘来很多泡泡，落在TY衣服上，被TY吻破，尝到肥皂水的味道又苦得吐着舌头。泡泡飞到TY的眼睛旁边，我看着他，他也看看我。我朝他吹了一口气，泡泡破在他的眼角。原本长着小眼睛的地方现在变成了一朵红色的花。  
我们走累了坐在河堤上看书，TY把《小猫大冒险》摊在膝盖上读。  
“小狗问小猫，会不会想念温暖的家。”  
“小猫想：为什么？有人给我食物和水，让我不吹风淋雨的地方就是家吗？为什么外面的世界不会是我的家？”  
“如果那是我的家，为什么我到现在都还在流浪？”  
我趴在翻卷的粉色封皮旁边，小小的布偶猫趴在我旁边。它破线的脸上有两个彩色糖球充当丢失的眼睛，我用胶水把破碎的身体粘了回去，还在小猫的眼角画上泰容失去的小眼睛。我小心地抱着小猫趴在书上，模仿小猫的声音。  
“泰容，我想冒险。和我去冒险吧。”  
泰容的眼泪反射着阳光，像太阳雨落在小猫身上，“下雨了！”小猫说，“找个温暖的地方躲起来吧。”小猫钻进泰容的卫衣口袋，探出小小的脑袋继续听着关于自己的冒险故事。  
“后来有一天，趁着主人没有关门的时候，小猫从门缝里悄悄溜出了家，开始了自己的冒险。”  
我们把被泪水打湿的家撕下来摺成纸船放进水里，小猫坐着船飘到了小河中央，我看着小猫在泰容的眼睛里越来越小，直到变成一个摇曳的光点，然后消失不见。  
那天回家之后，爸爸谁也没告诉就搬走了TY的东西，我沉默地帮TY从我的书架上一件一件拿下来他折的那些小动物。隔天我在客厅的垃圾桶里看到那些死去的折纸。TY住进了我和爸爸之间的小房间，他的门上加了一把锁。  
现在TY每天都会提早一点出门，然后在楼下等着我，我们一起去学校。和TY在路口分开之后，我看到一个很熟悉的背影。我跟在他后面走进了我的学校，我的楼层，我的班。他的背影看上去还是又呆又傻。走到门口却不进去，非要在门口大喊：对不起！老师，我迟到了！正在板书的老师扭过头，啊，钱锟你进来吧，还有后面的黄旭熙。在众人的哄笑声中我走到自己的座位上。升初中前的最后一个学期开始了。


End file.
